Future generations of parking assistance devices will make it possible for the driver to cause a parking maneuver to be automatically executed after he has exited the vehicle. This will, for example, make it possible to park the vehicle in very narrow parking spaces. Typically, in this context the driver starts the parking assistance device, leaves the vehicle, and then must issue certain commands during the entire parking maneuver (by actuating a button or certain apps, for example). According to existing law, the driver is still always responsible for monitoring the maneuver here, which assumes that the driver has control of the maneuver at all times.
DE 10 2009 051 463 A1 discloses, inter alia, a motor vehicle with an associated external control device and a parking and steering assistance system which has a motor-vehicle-side control device designed to determine local information about the location of the driver and/or a target location predefined by the driver, wherein a process of leaving a parking space controlled by this control device is executed taking into account local information in order to better coordinate the process of leaving a parking space with the driver's wishes.
DE 10 2011 114 317 A1 discloses, inter alia, a method for automatically maneuvering a vehicle and a driver assistance device, wherein the driver is identified by a detection device of the vehicle during a maneuvering process, and wherein the maneuvering process is at least interrupted when the driver is located at least outside a picture area of a picture taken by the detection device.
EP 2 700 566 A2 discloses, inter alia, a method for operating a vehicle which executes an independently controlled forward movement, wherein during the process of independently moving forward, the respective current position of the vehicle and the current head orientation and/or viewing direction of the operator is determined, and wherein in specified situations, for example when the operator does not look in the direction of the vehicle for longer than a specified time period, the process of moving the vehicle forward independently is automatically interrupted or terminated.